Heartache
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: Just a rambling of a hurt tattooed red head.


HEARTACHE

By: R.S.W.D.W

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach! cries

**Summery**: Just a rambling of a hurt tattooed red head.

R.S.W.D.W: O.k. so this is kind of new for me, well I've done ramblings before but they were of friends. I've not done one of a manga/anima. Also you should note that there may be ooc-ness on renji's part and an oosc (out of story character) that I'm basing off of Nisei-sama.

Nisei-sama: Ya so don' forget ta review. glares

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Its midmorning and its raining he had been chewed up both sides and kicked out into cold, metaphorically. His superiors were so frustrated with him they shoved him into an early weekend or was it a vacation?

_I didn't really hear I was to numb ta pay any attention._

No one was talking to him not even Rukia, and he's not sure if he's really done anything wrong, sure he made some errors on the reports but that's no reason to get all strung out is it?

Or maybe he went and got drunk again and did something to piss everyone off? On second thought, he didn't have time to go out and get drunk. Byakuya had him in his office practically all night filing an endless pile of paperwork…so why is everyone so pissy!

_And Rukia of all people! She won't even look at me._

He thinks to himself as he shivers the vision of Byakuya out of his mind. The man was really pissed this time and he got everyone to back him up…That's one of the things that hurt most, everyone siding with his captain. He instantly made his way to the doorway to the living world though his greeting there was just as appealing as staying around soul society.

After getting his gigai he hesitated on staying there and thinking things through until he figured out what it was he did, but changed his mind the second he laid eyes on a frustrated shop keeper rushing away from Urahara to avoid any free-loader bits.

_I would have told him it'd just be for a little while, but I couldn't even look him in the eye. _

After running four or five blocks, he couldn't really remember he wasn't counting them to begin with, just running, he stopped to catch his breath and surveyed the area for Urahara or Tessai or anyone else from the shoten that would follow him. What was he thinking of course they're not following him, why would they? He meant nothing to them anyway, but a free-loader.

_Well, no one's following me._

He begins walking nowhere unparticular just walking around. It helps to clear his mind so he can, of course, think clearly enough to figure out what it is he did…If he did anything at all that would be deserving of this coldness. Also walking around helps to clear any complaints and harsh thoughts of his fellow shinigami, not that he would normally, but the situation did call for a gripe session in order to release some anger and steam.

Though at the moment the only complaint he is conjuring up is for the people…on the street…dabble taking glares, glances and right down gawking at him. According to Ichigo, it's because of the bright and gaudy outfits he wears, but they fit him so why complain?

_Just keep walkin, and ignore their prattle._

Still, everywhere he turned were more people that would look at him; some looked twice and turned to their companion and whispered.

Not that he paid any attention to the babble but he did pick out the words bright, for his outfit he's sure, and tattoos. He really didn't mind the outfit as he said, it fit. And as for his tattoos…

_I have no regret's in getting them, I'd do it again if given the choice…Is this block ten or twelve?_

He's lost track but at least he wasn't thinking bout soul society.

_Dammit...what the hell got into them…?_

"Excuse me?" Renji snaps out of his thoughts and looks next to him, a beautiful young woman is smiling up at him with gorgeous emerald eye's a person could almost drown in and fiery, spiky, red hair…with a curious orange truss at the left side of her forehead. He swallows a hard, dry lump that suddenly appeared in his throat before realizing she's pulling him along!?

"Excuse me, but the light turned green and you're blocking traffic." came the soft sweet seductive voice…No, seriously, her voice was like a siren, instantly hypnotizing it's pray, well so he compared it to. "Umm…er…s-sorry…s-sorry b-bought that, y-you shouldn't have to have done that."

_Wow! I didn't know how pathetic my voice could sound I even stuttered._

There's that sweet smile again "That's ok. Everyone need's a hand some times and you look like you have a lot on your mind."

_I'm blushing! I'm sure of it! I feel like I'm gonna catch fire_…

"Umm…ya you could say that…thank you."

_Man, what an idiot I must be_. He berates himself. _I don't even act like that around Rukia. _He begins contemplating. _Well, maybe a little…But I've never stuttered like that before?_

He allows himself to smile just so slightly. She was truly a beautiful sight even with that shocked strand of orange hair. She provided him with just enough of a distraction that he managed to get to a near by park without causing a wreck or getting hurt.

Still angry, confused, and yes he'll admit it (only to himself) hurt, he flops on the ground under an oak tree to finish his contemplation.

_Now, where was I? I didn''t get drunk. I didn''t misfile anything…Well, nothing that would get me into this much trouble…I didn''t offend any of my superiors in any way that I can think of…or remember…in the past week. I wasn''t suggestive to or towards Rukia that would have pissed captain Byakuya off…I've been to busy to visit with Ichigo…so no fights there to get me into trouble._

"Tuh! I just don't get it!" he says aloud to himself only to be taken by surprise, nearly leaping out of his gigai, by a cheerful voice, a cheerful siren-esk voice. "That's easily done."

_Eek!_ _Gezz! Were did she come from?_

"S…sorry?" he asks, she giggles at his flustered state. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you. You looked so perplexed I didn't want to leave you alone and you get hurt cuz someone was to self-centered to pull you out of traffic."

_I'm blushing again, I know it!_ "Umm…thanks." _Great! I have a stalker now…Oddly, it's flattering and deranged at the same time._ "Sorry, I'll just leave now that you're going to sit in one place and space out."

…_How the hell does someone go from gorgeous siren to smart- mouth in the span of a second?_

"No…umm…you don't have to…leave…if you don't want to…umm..." lost for words he simply nods his head at a level area next to himself.

What the hell was he thinking? Other than she pulled him out of danger and was nice enough to ensure he'd be safe, he didn't know the woman didn't really matter if he did, now did it?

"Ssoooo, my name is Nisei Sucid. You are?" she shoots him a look, a look that could probably make the most harden spy spill his guts. Well, so Renji thinks, none the less, he finds that he's introducing himself then suddenly rambling on about his week and how his 'supervisor' and his 'co-workers' and his friend's throwing him out to the curb.

She sits quietly nodding ever so often in understanding, mostly because he would turn to look at her as if to reassure him self that someone was really listening…Something that was a rare treat, so rare that he greedily ate it up like a small child with their favorite candy. An hour passed and he finished his gripe session with silence. Still not coming to any conclusions to why he was thrown out, but he felt better.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta spill everything on ya like that." He admits rubbing the back of his neck. She smiles her reply. "That's ok. Sometimes the best way to release stress and aggravation is to complain about it to someone who won't interrupt or be bias."

_I think I'm blushing again._ _Dam she's hot…er…I mean cute…er…I mean…beautifully seductive! Where the hell is my brain going?_

"Well I do have to go now; it was nice meeting you Renji Abarai." She stands to leave as he scrambles up to his own feet. "Umm…yes it was nice meeting you too. Though, it would have been nicer to have met under calmer circumstances." _There's that smile again._ "Well, I do like to come here on the weekends. There's a small pond just over there with a bench I like to frequent…If you ever feel like talking again." _God, say it without stuttering! _"Ya, sure, as long as ya don't mind the company?" _Wow a new seductive glance…_

"I don't mind. I'm kind of new here anyway. I've only been here three weeks and I don't really have anyone to talk too." _My throats dry again._ "I'd be happy to visit with you." "All right, next weekend then?" gulp "Ya see you then."

_Well there she goes._ "Oi, Renji!" came the familiar howl of a certain, orange haired shinigami. "Eek! Gezz don't ya have anything better ta do than ta sneak up on me!" he lashes out at the teen, Ichigo stands frowning and glaring at the same time causing Renji to ask in concern. "What? What is it, Ichigo?" the teen's glare turns soft "What do you mean? I was going to ask you the same thing."

Renji stands there dumbfounded as the boy continues. "Everybody in Seireitei is lookin for you! Rukia won't stop paging me to see if I found you yet and Byakuya even called to see if I might know were you are and of all things, Urahara called my house a dozen times to see if I knew why you were in tears!"

"I wasn't in tears, dammit!" Renji protested Ichigo rolled his eyes "Whatever. I don't care…Are you ok now?" the red head blinks a few times before answering. "Ya, I'm good." The two stand there smiling awkwardly at each other before Ichigo grins slyly and elbows the tattooed man on the arm. "So, who's the hot babe you were with?" blushing lightly but smiling he answers. "A new friend, I think." Ichigo looks at him pretending to be suspicious.

"Really? Well, anyway come on lets go." He blinked again. "Go? Go where?" Smiling a feral grin, Ichigo simply leads Renji back to Urahara's shoten. Why did he have to bring him back here? It's the last place he wanted to be, but here he is. Ichigo opens the door and leads him to the basement opening and unceremoniously shoves him in. Before Renji could protest he was cut short by a chorus of loud voices.

"SURPRISE!" the red head stands utterly stunned as he surveys the odd training room being met with everyone who was the cause of his frustration. "W-what's going on?" he asked blankly as Rukia squirmed her way through the crowed to explain.

"You've been working so hard lately with all the overtime you've been pulling we decided to give you a party to relax and Matsumoto thought a birthday party would be fitting." Then Matsumoto chimed in. "Yes, but the only way to get you here was to force you, but I do think we might have gotten a little carried away with that part." Renji's eyebrow twitches "A little?" the tension was soon cut as Renji laughed, a relieved laughter, at the effort bestowed to him by his friends and fellow shinigami and superiors.

Only to be ruined as everyone leans in to hear as Ikkaku elbows his arm "Ssoooo, who's that gorgeously hot babe you were talking to in the park?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R.S.W.D.W: So what you think?


End file.
